


Dance, Dance

by BandsAnime



Series: Fall Out Boy Inspired Tokyo Ghoul Things [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira's always pining over people I swear, Akira/Takizawa is entirely one-sided, F/M, Hide's traumatised kinda, I'm going to try and write straight things ew, M/M, inspired by Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandsAnime/pseuds/BandsAnime
Summary: Inspired by Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy.





	Dance, Dance

Akira Mado wasn’t a dumb woman. She knew when she was hopelessly in love and, by God, was she hopelessly in love with him. She didn’t want to be but she was. Things would be so much better if he wasn’t head over heels for someone else. Of course, Takizawa would still never love her back but it would lessen the pain a bit.

She knocked back her drink, grimacing at the taste. Why she had chosen bourbon, she didn’t know. She guessed it was because she was no good with words and she couldn’t afford to screw anything up with Takizawa right beside her. They’d ended up in the same bar somehow and them sitting together was due to Takizawa not finding anyone else interesting enough.

He also seemed past the part where he’d drunkenly argue with her.

Akira looked at him. “This has been fun.”  
Takizawa snorted. “Oh please, tonight’s been a ‘can’t get much worse’ versus ‘no one should ever feel like this’.”  
“Why’s that?” She asked.  
“None of your business.” He answered.

She frowned. He’d been cordial most of the night so what had changed?

“Sorry.” He sighed. “I just, something bad happened and I…”  
“Want a way to drown your sorrows that doesn’t involve alcohol?” She asked, drunk enough to take a chance.

Takizawa stared at her and she began to worry. He was so going to take this terribly.

“Why don’t you show me that little bit of spine you’ve been saving for his mattress?” She continued.

Oh God, it was only going to get worse if she didn’t shut her drunk mouth.

“Mado, I...” Takizawa began, clearly not sure where to go.  
“I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling in to bed with me.” She told him.

Oh fuck.

To her surprise and great shock, they quickly stumbled their way to her apartment and she now had Takizawa pressed against a wall as she kissed him hungrily. His body felt warm even through his clothes and she wondered if he was just naturally like this or really drunk.

They managed to kick off their shoes as they stumbled to the bedroom and she pulled his top off before pushing him down onto the bed. She pulled her own top off before straddling his legs and kissing him again. She began to feel up his chest, surprised by the muscle she was feeling. She knew he had to be fit but she wasn’t expecting him to be this fit. He didn’t look it.

The kiss ended and Akira pushed him to lie down before taking off her bra. She started working on getting his pants off. He didn’t co-operate but he didn’t make it harder but she barely gave it a second thought. She wanted this too much. Getting his pants off, she took her skirt off, leaving them both in their underwear alone.

She glanced up at his face and it took her a few moments to realise he had fallen asleep. She sighed, disappointment running through her. Of course. Shaking her head, she settled down on his chest.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Akira woke the next morning, Takizawa was long gone and she had a killer headache. The morning passed in a blur and before she knew it, she was at work.

Focusing on reports was proving difficult for her for the first time. All she could hear was Shinohara and Juuzou talking as they usually did and trying to drag Amon into it. Houji and Takizawa were suspiciously absent.

“Akira.” Amon said, causing her to jump from her thoughts.  
“What?” She asked.  
“You okay? You seem kinda tired.” He replied.  
She sighed. “I have the worst hangover I’ve ever had.”  
“Why’d you come into work then?” Shinohara frowned.  
“It’s just a hangover.” She replied. “I can do this… Any idea where Houji and Takizawa are?”  
“When we got here, Houji looked ready to strangle Takizawa.” The man supplied helpfully.  
Juuzou shook his head. “I think you read that look completely wrong.”  
“Oh?” Shinohara frowned.

Juuzou went to respond when Hide walked in, looking mortified. He shut the door and leant against it.

Akira frowned. “Are you okay?”  
“I just walked in on something I cannot unsee.” The youth whispered.  
“Do we want to know?” Amon asked cautiously.  
“Yep.” Hide said, suddenly bouncing back. “If I have to suffer so do you.”  
“Um…” Shinohara trailed off.  
“Someone asked me to fetch something from the reports room.” Hide began. “The old one that’s surely from the 1920s. Anyway, I’m pretty sure they didn’t notice me. So, like, I opened the door and went to go in to start hunting for the reports I was meant to grab – I don’t even remember what they were anymore – and I wanted to cry in both happiness and mortification when I saw what was going on in there. I mean, it was really hot. Like the kind of hot you see in Hollywood budget porn. The one getting the meat was completely naked and there was a tie shoved in his mouth and even then you could hear these little moans and the one giving the meat was shirtless and his pants were at his ankles and I never would’ve expected him to have such a nice arse but did he have a nice arse. The catcher had an even nicer arse though but we all already knew that because it’s so fucking big and –“  
“Hide!” Akira snapped. “Who the hell were you going on about?”  
“Houji and Seidou are getting it on in the old reports room.” He finally blurted. “I’m pretty sure Houji’s fucking huge because it didn’t look like the entire thing was fitting properly and Jesus Christ does he know how to talk dirty.”  
“Told you it wasn’t the ‘I’m going to strangle you’ look.” Juuzou snickered.  
“Takizawa’s legs are also heaven itself and I should probably pour bleach in my eyes.” Hide continued. “I mean, it was sexier than if Andy Biersack and Jensen’s love child if they had one somehow. Houji’s ripped as fuck and Takizawa looks a lot smaller than usual in that position. That lucky table.”  
“Are you okay?” Amon asked tentatively.  
“No.” Hide answered.

He squeaked suddenly and jumped away from the door. Akira watched as Houji and Takizawa joined them, both looking a little dishevelled. Takizawa’s tie was missing and his jacket was undone whilst Houji’s hair lacked the neatness of being combed back.

The fresh hickeys on Takizawa’s neck were a dead give away and only confirmed Hide’s story.

“Why was the door shut?” Houji asked.  
“So, Hide tell us you two had some fun.” Juuzou said.

Hide shut the door again, mortification showing all over his face.

“What do you mean?” Takizawa asked all too innocently.  
She swallowed. “Oh, just that he saw you two going at it in the old reports room and it was apparently really hot.”  
He looked at Houji. “I told you somebody came in.”  
“Oh well.” Houji shrugged.  
“So are you two finally together now or what?” Amon asked.

The two in question looked at each other and she hoped with all her being that they weren’t. It was selfish but she didn’t care. She was in love and it was entirely irrational but…

Houji nodded. “Yeah.”

Akira felt a pang of jealousy in her chest and pushed it down, adverting her attention to her reports to avoid saying anything.


End file.
